1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices with thermal modules, and more particularly to a latching mechanism which can fix a thermal module to the electronic device easily.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of electronics technology, electronic components of electronic devices, such as central processing units (CPUs), memory modules, and video graphics array (VGA) chips, generate much heat in operation. The heat needs to be dissipated efficiently to ensure the continued proper functioning of the electronic device. Generally, a thermal module is provided to dissipate the heat of the electronic component. However, the thermal module is usually secured to a circuit board on which the electronic component is arranged by a plurality of screws. Operating threaded elements involving the electronic devices is inconvenient and time-consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device incorporating a latching mechanism to overcome the above-described limitations.